1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer peripheral device, such as a computer mouse, and in particular, to a device which has an integral holding-sheath or cover that enables customization of the device by providing various outlines, colors and/or a more ergonomic, comfortable feel. The invention may also be applied to other portable electronic devices, such as game controllers, digital cameras, and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer peripheral devices, such as a computer mouse, keyboard, game controller, barcode reader, card reader, or digital camera . . . etc., are familiar to modern computer users. Due to limitations dictated by the featured functions of the devices, it is difficult to create distinctive or more ergonomic designs and still maintain an original, manufacturer identifiable design outlook without increasing production costs.
One solution to this problem is to provide a cover or sheath that fits over the peripheral. For example, a known cover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,779. As described in this patent, a hard and long cover is designed to couple to a round computer mouse. The cover is adjustable relative to the round mouse in order to adapt to different users who have variable lengths of palm.
Another cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,934. In the design disclosed in this patent, a mouse is disposed in a bag-like cover 10, which has a fastening means 44 so as to pack the whole mouse inside the cover. The cover also has an opening under the mouse, which exposes a coordinate detecting unit of the mouse to the working surface over which the mouse is moved during use.
While providing a degree of decorative variety or ergonomics, neither of the covers described in the prior patent documents completely solves the problem about promoting the comfort in use and creating visual effect at the same time. For example, the bagging design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 609,934, in which the entire mouse is wrapped, has the disadvantage of fully writing off the original design outlook of the mouse.